Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Characters (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5.
Here is part five of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Dwarves. Cast *Mrs. Brisby (from The Secret of NIMH) as Snow White *Basil of Baker Street (from The Great Mouse Detective) as The Prince *Scylla (from Hugo the Troll) as The Queen *Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as The Queen as the Witch *Greg Page (from The Wiggles) as Doc *Fred Flintstone (from The Flintstones) as Grumpy *Anthony Fields (from The Wiggles) as Happy *Jeff Fatt (from Wiggles) as Sleepy *Murray Wiggle (from The Wiggles) as Bashful *Barney Rubble (from The Flintstones) as Sneezy *Baby Herman (from Roger Rabbit) as Dopey *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The Magic Mirror *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Humbert the Huntsman *Various Animals as The Forest Animals *Iago (from Aladdin) as The Raven *Vlad Vladikoff (from Horton hears a Who!) and Thunderclap (from The Good Dinosuar) as The Vultures Transcript *(outside of the forest, Mrs. Brisby, now wearing a red and white striped bikini, and a red swimcap with goggles, is sunbathing) *Mrs. Brisby: Ah... This is the life. Don't you agree, Cerberus? *Cerberus: Yes, it sure is. Anyway, you can just relax and have a rest while I look for some food and drinks. (goes off to the village to get some food and drinks) *Narrator: A few moments later... (Cerberus delivers the food and drinks to Mrs. Brisby, who cheerfully enjoys them and finishes them off) *Mrs. Brisby: Ah, that was good. Cerberus? Cerberus, where are you? Cerberus? (looks up and gasps at Cerberus, who is ready to kill her with his red lightsaber) Cerberus, what are you doing? *Cerberus: Oh no. (switches off his red lightsaber) I cannot do it. Please forgive me. I beg of you, your Highness. Forgive me. *Mrs. Brisby: What's wrong? *Cerberus: She is mad and jealous of you and will stop at nothing. Scylla wants you dead. Now, dress into your clothes, quick. And run as fast as you can. (Mrs. Brisby obeys, puts on her clothes, and flees in fright through the dark) *Mrs. Brisby: Hmm... It's very dark in here. I cannot see a thing. (lights a match and sees that she is surrounded by friendly animals) Are you animals going to lead somewhere where I can be safe? *With a smile and a song Life is just a bright sunny day Your cares fade away And your heart is young With a smile and a song All the world seems to waken anew Rejoicing with you As the song is sung There's no use in grumbling When raindrops come tumbling Remember, you're the one Who can fill the world with sunshine When you smile and you sing Everything is in tune and it's spring And life flows along With a smile and a song *(the animals nod their heads and lead Mrs. Brisby to a cottage) Wow! This sure is one nice cottage, but is quite a mess, and needs tyding up. (dresses herself up as a female maid and gets to work with her animals cleaning the house) *Chorus: Just whistle while you work And cheerfully together we can tidy up the place So hum a merry tune It won't take long when there's a song to help you set the pace And as you sweep the room Imagine that the broom is someone that you love And soon you'll find you're dancing to the tune When hearts are high the time will fly so whistle while you work *Mrs. Brisby: Oh, no, no, no, no! Put them in the tub. *Chorus: Whistle while you work Put on that grin and start right in to whistle loud and long Just hum a merry tune Just do your best and then take a rest and sing yourself a song When there's too much to do Don't let it bother you, forget your troubles Try to be just like a cheerful chick-a-dee And whistle while you work Come on get smart, tune up and start To whistle while you work Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Snow White Parts Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White Movie Spoof